


if i were a gardener (you'd be my hoe)

by baekyunshands



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Highschool AU, M/M, Valentine's Day, candy grams are cute, kinda OOC, short af, stan stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyunshands/pseuds/baekyunshands
Summary: “oh screw it, might as well give it a shot.”jeongin gave out a little victory cheer as felix hastily scribbled down his note and picked his candy of choice (he hoped changbin liked snickers) before running off to class.





	if i were a gardener (you'd be my hoe)

_**february** **10th**_

**from jisungie:**  
_you’re going on a double date with me and hyunjin on valentine’s day_

**to jisungie:**  
_ew no im not going with u two_  
_i dont even have a date anyways_

 

 **from jisungie:**  
_sounds like a you problem m8_  
_you have 2 days to find one_  
_maybe that changbin guy in your psychology class?_

 

felix tossed his phone to the floor and rolled over on his bed. how was he supposed to get a date in two days? his charms and good looks only did so much for him.

and seo changbin?

pfft.

yeah right.

 ***** *****

“candy grams! candy grams for sale - oh felix!”

the brunette stopped in his tracks as he heard his name being called. he looked over in the direction of the voice and was greeted with yang jeongin waving him over.

“i thought seungmin was supposed to work the table with you?”

jeongin sat back down in his chair, “he’s sick so i’m stuck by myself.” felix nodded.

“so what’s a candy gram anyways?” felix questioned as he looked over the heart-decorated table with fascination and slight confusion.

“you’re kidding me right?”

the silence jeongin got in return was enough to answer his question.

the younger sighed, “basically you write a little saying on a card to a person of your choice, pick out a candy, and the student council will deliver the candygram to said person during lunch.”

“can it be done anonymously?”

the sudden question had jeongin raising a brow.

“why? got a secret crush you wanna send one too?”

felix winked instead of replying.

this sparked some interest for jeongin. “ooh let me guess, seo changbin?”

“what how did you even know?” felix asked a little surprised.

jeongin laughed, “oh please! everyone can tell you’ve got the hots for him.”

“everyone?”

jeongin sensed the slight panic in the elder’s voice. “well everyone except changbin, he’s about as oblivious as it gets.”

the warning bell chimed as students started to head for their classes.

“oh screw it, might as well give it a shot.”

jeongin gave out a little victory cheer as felix hastily scribbled down his note and picked his candy of choice (he hoped changbin liked snickers) before running off to class.

 ***** *****

_**february 14th** _

changbin’s class was loud as the students got out their paper bags for lunch. he was half listening to his classmate’s, bang byungchan, story about how he serenaded a girl into doing his homework when a few members of the student council walked in.

he half payed attention half not as they made their way around the classroom passing out a few candy grams to some of the students.

he wasn’t expecting one of the members, kim woojin, to hand him a candy gram of his own before leaving with the two other student council members.

“ooh, changbin’s been chatting it up with the ladies i see?” byungchan teased to which he rolled his eyes.

“what’s it say?” his friend, lee minho, asked as he peered over his shoulder to get a better look.

changbin simply shrugged before setting down the snickers bar opening the folded piece of paper

_to seo changbin,_

_if i were a gardener you’d be my hoe._  
_wanna be my date for valentine’s day?_

_lee felix_

let’s just say that the valentine’s day double date was better than felix expected.

(and that changbin does in fact like snickers.)

**Author's Note:**

> eh valentine's day is still a little far  
> but oh well


End file.
